Relatives
by AliceVamp
Summary: when Jacob comes back who comes with him? None other then Lacey, Alice's neice. Lacey has been imprinted on by Jacob. and what happends with the Volturi? You'll have to find out on this new fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Relatives

Relatives

-Chapter One-

-Surprise-

I looked over at Edward, he was trying not to go too far over the speed limit, but he was having trouble doing so.

"Edward just drive," he took a side ways glance at me to make sure I wasn't trying to make him happy, and was just going to freak out if he did so.

"Are you sure? I mean I can drive at this pace," I heard him add on under his breath.

"This is taking forever," he practically growled under his breath.

"Yes I am absolutely positive." I was absolutely positive that I wouldn't freak out right there, but probably hyperventilate later.

"Ok," that was what he said right before he accelerated.

When I glanced into Edward's rearview mirror it was no surprise to my expression was cross. One of the reasons I was so cross was because Alice was overly preppy. Which meant only one thing, a surprise I probably would defiantly not enjoy that is why I am cross.

Edward glanced at me and my expression, then took my hand in his. I glanced down at my left hand; something was on my ring finger. It took time getting used to the fact that I was getting married to Edward in a matter of weeks. I still couldn't believe I was marrying someone who was as perfect as a Michael Angelo statue.

The only thing was I felt like crying at this moment, why? Because my best friend, Jacob Black had run a way almost a month ago, that was all over a stupid note Edward had put in the wedding invitation that Alice and him had sent secretly.

"Bella honey, were here." I didn't fully snap out of my daze, I was thinking stupid mythical creatures! Why can't we all be friends? Apparently it didn't work that way in this world.

Until I saw a werewolf standing on the border line, Jacob?

"Jacob!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

Ok guys' thank you for reading so far I would really love some comments :)

Ok guys' thank you for reading so far I would really love some comments :)

Chapter 2

--Revealed--

I ran to Jacob, I didn't care that he was a giant wolf; I hugged him until I thought I could speak through my sobs.

"Jacob! Please don't ever do this to me again. Do you promise!?" I knew he couldn't hear me but I still asked the question. All of the sudden Jacob sprinted off into the woods. He came back a few seconds in human form with a pair of cut off sweats on.

"I promise Bella…I am sorry that I caused you so much pain." Jacob sounded like he truly meant it, but he also sounded quite distant, and anxious

"Bella I should be get back home." Jacob stated as I clung to his arm.

"Ok, but I am coming down to La Push soon." I was sure something was wrong and I was committed to finding out what it was.

I walked back over to Edward who was leaning against his car. He gazed at the Jacob I could not see, probably running into the forest.

"Edward why was Jacob so distant?" I focused on Edward's perfectly sculpted face.

"The reason he was so distant was because he has a girl waiting at his house. He imprinted on her." Edward turned his gaze from the woods and looked at me. I think he was half expecting me to break down and cry.

"Well that's great, I guess…Well um, who is it?" I asked acting like I didn't care.

"Well actually that's what really surprised me, you know how Alice had a niece? Well that's who Jacob imprinted on." Edward waited for me to change my expression. I think I surprised him, because he stared at me until I spoke.

"Well what's her name, what's she like?" I was thinking of Alice and what she looked like; maybe this girl looked like her.

"Um, her name is Lacey, and she is shy, wow the only characteristic between her and Alice are her outside features, except the long brown layered hair." I felt very…happy for Jake, finally he found someone that he could be with. What would Alice think!? Wow, Alice will be ecstatic!

"You know? I think I am going to meet her. Edward is okay if I take your car?" Since walking the whole way didn't really appeal to me, especially in this weather. Yuck.

"Sure, be careful though. Remember it isn't your car." I thought I heard him mutter something like, "Your car would probably die on the way there."

I grabbed the keys from Edward's hand and got in the car. With that I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Relationship

Ok guys this is the third chapter

Ok guys this is the third chapter! What do you think of it!? Please constructive words :) Since I am new at this I would love to hear what you think so hear I go :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters with the exception to a few people and vampires; you'll know when you hear the names…

Chapter 3

-Relationship-

I was taking it slow on the driving, for the fact I wasn't used to go over about 25 in my car. I had to admit it eerily quiet in the car, quite a nice change from the loud rumble of my car.

By the time I got to Jake's house it was around twilight. When I parked the car in my usual spot Jake popped his head out of the garage and went back inside, probably to get Lacey.

"Hey Bella, this is Lacey, Lacey this is Bella. She's my best friend that is a girl." Lacey was basically cowering into Jake's side.

"Hello Lacey, I am Bella." I took out my left hand noticing the glint of the ring. Lacey took it, man she was really scared her hand quivered as she took mine.

"Hi B-Bella, I have heard g-good stories about y-you." She stuttered on the words trying to get them out.

"Me too," with that I eyed Jacob, knowing he would understand.

"Oh, did Edward tell you?" I was so stunned I bet was blushed and my mouth was probably gaping.

"Err, y-yes." I glared at Jacob.

"Lacey why don't you go ask Billy when lunch is going to be ready." Jacob gave her one of those, 'I love you to death looks." I was about to question Jake if he had the nerve to tell Edward he had told a human about there secrets, then I thought well she would have found out anyways, Alice probably would have spilled as soon as they met.

"Bella did I have a choice? _She _is going to be with me my whole life." Ouch that hurt, well it wasn't like I didn't have someone.

"Jake don't be that way, and I understand now, I guess." The look on Jake's face was a mixture.

"Bella I guess you already know she is related to Alice, right. I mean your _blo-_ Edward

saw clearly inside my mind earlier." Jacob almost sneered the whole sentence.

"Jacob, take this in the most loving way. Can you just get over it!? Please you are basically tearing me in half here! I love you Jacob, but as a brother. Now you have Lacey please just watch over her." I pleaded with him.

"Of course I'll watch over Lacey, in fact if you would like, I hate to say this, but you can take her to meet Alice. She already knows about vampires and stuff, so if she comes back with a scratch on her I'll blame Alice." With that Jacob walked gracefully into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the comments I appreciate them dearly…Ok I am going to try to post as many chapters as possible before I have to go to camp… I promise I will not leave you hanging…forever

Thank you all for the comments I appreciate them dearly…Ok I am going to try to post as many chapters as possible before I have to go to camp… I promise I will not leave you hanging…forever. LOL ok well I have to finish this before my sister kicks me off…plz comments

Disclaimer: I only own the ones called Lacey, and Elizabeth, and a few others; the rest belong to the greatest author Stephanie Meyer.

Last time: "Of course I'll watch over Lacey, in fact if you would like, I hate to say this, but you can take her to meet Alice. She already knows about vampires and stuff, so if she comes back with a scratch on her I'll blame Alice." With that Jacob walked gracefully into the house.

Chapter 4

3 Reunions

While Jacob was talking to Lacey about meeting Alice I was leaning up against the Volvo deep in thought until I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Lacey obviously out of her shell.

"Bella are you really taking me too meet Alice!? I can't believe it, I really have another relative? I hope she likes me!" Lacey was almost jumping up and down, she reminded me of a little 4 year old girl whose mom just bought her a special doll.

"Trust me she'll love you." Jacob gave Lacey's arm a squeeze and looked at me.

"Bella make sure she comes back unscathed." I opened the passenger door and helped Lacey in.

"Bella I'm sort of nervous what if she doesn't like me?" I stared into her deep emerald eyes. Who couldn't like this girl? She was probably a rare girl to see on this planet, she was so small, ha just like her aunt.

"Lacey she'll love you. You know that, and be prepared their house is huge…hmm what else? Oh yes Jacob already told you that they are vampires, so just be prepared for them to be very breathtaking." Lacey looked like she was making mental notes.

"Do you know all of their names?" I looked at Lacey trying to see her expressions. I gave up and looked back to the road.

"Um, yes Jacob told me them at his house." Ok that was a step up.

"Did he tell you about Elizabeth?" I was sure he didn't because nobody knew about Elizabeth. She gave me a blank expression I saw out of my peripheral vision.

"She is the newest Cullen; she was changed about a month ago the week after Jacob left, Carlisle saved her." Lacey gave her glance with her eyes.

"What happened to make Carlisle change her?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Let's see…she was on her way to visit her parents who had bought a vacation cabin here in Forks. While she was driving a semi which was going way to far over the speed limit hit the car sideways and made it roll down a steep hill, then hit a tree. The semi driver wasn't even bruised so he called an ambulance. By the time they got there they said she was in critical condition. A few day later Carlisle found her barely alive, and one of his patience. This is the part that stumps me; he was able to get her out of the hospital and to his house _without_ anybody noticing him. 3 days later Elizabeth was a vampire."

Lacey was very relaxed, that really was weird I figured she'd be like why didn't he let her die?

"Wow, I am looking forward to meeting Edward and Alice, and of course the rest of the Cullens. Edward is your fiancé right?" I looked at Lacey, I guess she took that as a bad sign. "I mean I saw the ring, and Jacob said..." I cut her off.

"Yes he is my fiancé, and I know that everyone is looking forward to seeing you too, especially Alice." I smiled at her.

By the time I was finished with my sentence I saw Edward on what appeared to be a stump starring at the Volvo.

"Hello, Lacey I'm Edward, Bella's fiancé." Edward took Lacey's hand and shook it.

"Alice will be here in a few minutes, she had a vision right after you crossed the boundary line." Alice appeared out of the forest her hair still in the perfect style, and no mud on her probably designer skinny jeans.

"Hello Lacey, I am your Aunt, Alice. Although I prefer you to call me Alice" Alice ran at vampire speed and gave Lacey a hug.

"Hi, Alice," Lacey was smiling so huge it looked like it hurt. Lacey had 2 tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ok I know big cliff hanger but trust me it will be worth it, for suspense I will be putting up another chapter, maybe tonight…late tonight so be waiting


End file.
